Not Very Good At It
by ZareEraz
Summary: Watanuki/Doumeki. Yuko's got a simple question regarding Doumeki's and Watanuki's relationship, and Doumeki has a simple answer.


A/N: ZareEraz here! My wingman HeartQueenVivaldi found an awesome little blip on J. Michael Tatum (Doumeki's voice actor) and his relationship with Brandon, his boyfriend. This happened in an 18+ panel, but I can't guarantee that the video is on YouTube, but basically what happened is Tatum got asked who topped between him and Brandon and so I decided to do a little spiel on DouWata because it's funny! Enjoy!

Not Very Good At It

"Oh, and Watanuki, I want some more sake!~" Yuko ordered as her little servant started heading back to the kitchen.

"But you've already had two bottles by yourself!" Watanuki snarled, his voice jumping an octave. "Not to mention how much they've had!" The boy pointed at Mokona and Doumeki, both well on their way to being drunk.

"And a sashimi platter." Doumeki added.

"Sashimi!~ Sake!~ Sashimi!~ Sake!~" Mokona sang, hiccupping

"Would you stop asking for food?! Isn't a five course meal enough?!" Watanuki wailed, sinking to the floor, his head falling despondently. He'd been working all day to please his boss and his bratty boyfriend and they didn't seem to be letting up any time soon! Watanuki almost started crying, but Yuko was getting on his ass again.

"What are you talking about, Watanuki? We're just getting started! This is a party after all!~" The witch sang.

"When did this become a party?! There's not even any blooming flowers or a full moon to have as an excuse to have a party!" Watanuki pointed out angrily.

"I just want to party!" Yuko replied, smiling and clapping her hands together.

"At my expense!?" Watanuki snarled.

"Of course!~" Yuko and Mokona both cheered, mocking the boy.

"Awww…" Watanuki groaned in defeat. "That's what I get for asking." He picked up the mountain of empty dishes and dragged himself towards the kitchen. As he walked past Doumeki, the archer reached out lightening fast and pinched his boyfriend's butt. Watanuki yelped, shocked more by Doumeki's actions than the pain his pinch caused.

"Doumeki!" He snapped, whirling on the archer. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? I could've dropped all these dishes and then you'd be cleaning it up!" Doumeki just plugged his ears as Watanuki ranted on and on.

"Watanuki!~" Yuko interrupted before the seer got too off track. "We need snacks pronto!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. I think I have some in the fridge I can bring out. " The boy lost all his bluster and slunk off to the kitchen all by his lonesome, leaving the witch and the archer alone with the fur ball.

"Hey, Doumeki," Yuko asked the boy drinking on her floor when their third wheel was out of ear shot. Her eyes slid over to the archer's and his eyes slid over to hers, their calm gazes staring at each other.

"Hm?" Doumeki asked, finishing his cup of sake and setting it down.

"Do you ever let him top?" Yuko asked, eyeing the doorway where Watanuki had disappeared through. "Or do you always top?"

"Oh, definitely me." Doumeki replied, crooking a thumb over to the doorway where Watanuki had just walked in again. "He's not very good at it."

"What am I not good at?!" Watanuki shrieked, nearly dropping his tray of drinks and snacks as his temper was pricked again. Doumeki stood up quickly and swiped the tray out of his boyfriend's grip, balancing it on one hand as he snaked his arm around Watanuki's waist, grabbing his butt again. Watanuki was about to snap at Doumeki for doing something so lewd in front of Yuko but then his mouth was covered by Doumeki's, cutting off any retort or insult. Yuko smiled at the display in front of her, giggling as Watanuki blushed violently and tried to wriggle out of Doumeki's grasp, but he couldn't because the archer had a hard grip on him. Yuko's question was answered as Watanuki started to melt into Doumeki's embrace, but then the brunette let him go suddenly, going back to his seat and started eating the snacks he'd brought in, sharing with Yuko as Watanuki fell to the floor boneless, embarrassment plain on his face as Yuko giggled at him.

A/N: And there you go! Let me know what you think! :3


End file.
